


Peter and the Amazing Field Trip (Kind of)

by hannahbanana67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Field Trip, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smitten Wade Wilson, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana67/pseuds/hannahbanana67
Summary: Peter was sick of the way the people at his school treated him. He was at the end of his rope. He thought it was finally time to show them who he really was. With the help of his dad, boyfriend, and amazing family, he was going to prove just how amazing he could be without the Spider-Man mask.





	Peter and the Amazing Field Trip (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom. Please go easy on me. I love the field trip au, so I decided to write one, the way I would like to see it. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> WARNING!! Talks about verbal abuse, and some Sexual things. If this makes you uncomfortable please be careful!! 
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think! Have fun and enjoy the story!

Peter woke up feeling well rested, which was shocking to say the least. Ever since the fight with Thanos, and Peter getting injured it was hard to have a full nights rest, without nightmares. When Thanos came to earth in search of the mind stone, the Avengers were waiting. But the battle was hard fought. It seemed for the longest time that they were fighting defensively through it all. Until finally Captain Marvel got in a good hit on Thanos. It took the combined efforts of Thor, Captain Marvel, and Captain America to finally kill Thanos. After it was all over, the adrenaline finally wore off. Only then did Peter realize he had been stabbed, rather badly. Peter remembered Tony freaking out when he saw the blood seeping through the suit. It was touch and go for a few days before Peter was out of the clear. The scar never did heal, even with super healing. 

Peter was brought out of his musing, when the arm around his chest tightened. He sighed leaning back into the strong chest behind him. No wonder he slept so good, that only happened when Wade stayed over. Peter and Wade had known each other for awhile. But was it only after Peter turned 18 that it became romantic. They had been together for almost a year, and even though Tony didn't mind them being together, only recently has he allowed Wade to spend the night at the compound. 

Peter basked in the quiet of the morning before glancing at his alarm clock. It was just a little pasted 6, Peter would have to get up soon for school. He grimaced thinking about school, even though it was his senior year, school was not his favorite thing. Flash for some reason seemed to be worse than ever, always calling him a liar, and making fun of him. For the most part it was easy to ignore. But the other students sometimes joined in on calling him a liar. Which yeah in the beginning his internship was just a cover. But after the vulture indecent, Tony took a bigger role in his life. Now they were like father and son, Tony was even co-parenting with May. So they decided to make the internship real. It wasn't made public knowledge, so that Peter could finish school in peace, without everyone hounding him. The teachers all knew, in case Peter had to leave for an intern emergency. But the students were none the wiser. Peter had to wonder why the other kids even cared, he never brought it up, that was all on Flash. But it was getting old, having to deal with the snide comments, and looks when he walked the hallways. At least he had Ned and MJ. They were the best friends he could ask for, and MJ was great at diffusing any comments with one glare. That girl was terrifying, Peter was glad she was his friend, he would hate to be on her bad side. 

He was once again brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. "You are clearly thinking way to loud, if I can hear you in my sleep." Wade's deep voice said. Wade opened his eyes and looked at the man laying in his arms. He never would have thought he would be lucky enough to have Peter. After all the horrible things he did, and to some extent still did, but for some reason Peter loved him. He tightened his arms him, and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Peter pressed closer to Wade and hummed happily when he felt the kisses being pampered across his neck. There was really no better to wake up, if Peter had his way he would wake up like this everyday. "I was just thinking about the last couple years. Also how much I am dreading going to school. Thursdays are the worst, Friday is so close, yet so far away." Peter said pouting slightly. 

Wade chuckled, "Just look on the bright side, only one month left, before you are finally free of the high school life" 

Peter nodded, he knew Wade was right, he was so close to being done with school. But it still felt like he had a lifetime to go. "I know, but I am getting so tired of having to deal stupid high school drama. Who would think people would care more about..I don't know...climate change, than if I have an internship at SI." He huffed. 

Wade frowned, he knew people at Peters school gave him a hard time, but he didn't know it still bothered the boy. "Is Flash still giving you a hard time?" He asked. 

Peter paused before answering, he didn't want to make Wade upset. But Peter knew that Wade would find out anyway, and it was better if Peter told him, himself. "Yeah...for some reason..after the whole Thanos problem, Flash has been worse. It wasn't so bad at the beginning. But after Flash and his friends saw me get in the limo with Mr. Stark that one time, they got worse. Now all he does is go around calling me a sugar baby and asking me if I used sex to bribe my way into my internship. Some of the other kids are even starting to believe him. You would think at a science school the kids would be smarter..." Peter trails off, feeling himself getting upset. This is the first time he has actually talked about what the other kids are doing to him. And saying it out loud makes it sound even worse. 

Wade was scowling, he really wanted to give the kids at Peters school a piece of his mind, and preferably his favorite gun. But he knew Peter would never go with that. (And he would never harm a high school kid). It was the point of the matter, that his boyfriend was being harassed, and it was so bad he dreaded going to school. He sighed before turning back to Peter. "The only way you can stop the kids from bothering you, is to prove to them, that you have the internship." He could see Peter about to interject, so he said, "I know you want to wait until you are out of school to announce your position to the public, but have you ever just thought to spill the beans now? Instead of being miserable everyday?" 

Peter frowned and thought about it. He was very firm in wanting to wait until the end of school to announce he was taking over SI after he graduated MIT. He didn't want the extra attention that was sure to befall him. But the other side was that he was going to have to deal with the bullying for a whole other month. The past years have been hard, but nothing compared to the shit he's been dealing with the past year. He liked to consider himself strong, and able to deal with things on a mature level. However, even he was having trouble getting through school days. 

Peter let a sad sound, before hugging Wade tighter and burying his face in Wades chest. His words were somewhat muffled, "I'll talk to dad about it this weekend, I am getting sick and tired of the looks, and even if its just a month left, it might be nice to see the looks people would give me if they knew the truth." He was not a vindictive person, but he felt he was justified just this once to want to be petty. 

Wade nodded and held Peter tighter. He was heartbroken that his baby boy, was dealing with all this alone, but felt relief that Peter was finally going to put an end to the bullshit people said. 

They spent the remaining morning in silence, until Peter had to get up and ready for the day. Wade had a debrief at Shield from a mission he just got back from, which Peter knew nothing about, obviously. They shared a quick kiss before parting ways. Peter headed down to the common floor, for some breakfast, while Wade went to 'work'. 

Peter made his way into the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast. He found Steve already up, and making eggs. He waved at Steve before opening the fridge to get some juice. 

"Good morning Peter." Steve said. 

"Morning Cap." Peter returned. Peter sat himself at the table with his juice, just as Steve sat the eggs on the table. Peter made himself a plate, and ate like a starving man. Cap just shook his head and went to make more for the rest of the team. 

"Did Wade stay last night?" Steve asked. They had a compromise with Peter, that they wouldn't in invade Peters' privacy, and Peter wouldn't sneak off to see Wade. So far it worked a charm. 

Peter nodded his head, since they came to an understanding about Wade, he no longer sneaked off to see his boyfriend. "Yeah he just got back from a mission, and wanted to see me. He just left for a debrief with Fury." 

Steve hummed before returning to the rest of breakfast. They both worked in silence, with Peter eating and Cap cooking, before another Avenger made they're way into the kitchen. Bucky stumbled in, still looking half asleep, no doubt the smell of bacon woke him from his deep sleep. Bucky made his way over to Steve for a quick good morning kiss. Peter hide his grin in his eggs. After the whole Thanos problem they finally got there act together and admitted they were ass over kettle for each other. Now it wasn't strange to see the two attached at the lips. At first it was gross, but you got used to it fairly quickly. 

Bucky finally detached himself from Steve and made his way to the table, he sat down with a grunt of acknowledgment to Peter. Bucky may be better from all those years as the winter solider, but he was never going to be the same Bucky from before, not that anyone blamed him. Everyone on the team accepted Bucky the way he was now, and didn't except anything else from him. The kitchen was still silent, none of then feeling the need to fill it. 

The silence was broken when Tony and Loki walked in, well it was more Loki walked in carrying Tony. This too was not an unusual thing to see. When Tony spent to many nights in the lab, he was pretty much useless. So Loki took to taking care of Tony in any way he could. Which some still found odd, not that the team didn't accept them together, they did, although it took awhile. No one really expected Loki to be the caring type. But they were already proven wrong, when Loki turned out to be a not so bad guy. Still his personality could be a little crabby. But Tony seemed to bring out something in him. Tony and Loki were good for each other, and that was all that mattered. 

Loki carefully sat down in a chair, still holding Tony. Tony was starting to stretch and fully wake up. He squinted and looked around before he spotted Peter. Tony seemed to brighten when he caught sight of his son. He loved Peter more than anything, and the sight of him seemed to always fill Tony with warmth. But when he looked at Peter, he saw the smile on the boys face, however his eyes looked to be filled with weariness. That immediately put Tony on alert. Something was wrong with his son, and he would do whatever was necessary to protect Peter. 

"Hey underoos, whats with the doom and gloom look?" Tony asked sitting up straighter in Loki's lap. 

Peter startled slightly, before he looked wide eyed at his dad. He should have known his dad would be able to see right through him. His dad and him were so close, it was almost impossible to pull one over on the other. Although with how shitty Peter was feeling he honestly didn't know if he wanted to lie to his dad. Usually he would brush it off, and proclaim he could take of it himself, he was a superhero after all. But for once he wanted his dad to protect him, and take care of it all. So Peter took a deep breath and decided to finally let the adults handle it. 

He told them everything, he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He told them about the abuse from Flash, how the past year it had been so much worse. How Flash got most of his year mates in on it. How even when the teachers knew the internship was real, never did anything because Flash's dad donated so much to the school. He told them through tears how miserable he was, how he just wished he could take his finals and be done with it. At the end of it all, Tony was pale and shaking with rage, his heart breaking at hearing the cries of his son. Loki was furious, his self control barely under control. Steve and Bucky weren't any better. They were both beyond angry. They knew the kids at Peters' school were less than nice, but none of them had any idea the extent of it all. 

Peter was crying slightly, before he felt arms wrap around him. He knew his dad was there, and he turned in his chair to bury his face in his dads chest. He felt so much better to get this off his chest. Everyday it got worse, and now he could finally breath again, no longer having to hide the whole ordeal from his family. 

Tony stroked Peters head, feeling his heart break at his sons cries. He was furious, he couldn't believe Peter had been dealing with this all by himself. He was going to fix this if it was the last thing he did. He knew that he couldn't always save his boy from things that bothered him. But this was a whole other level. His son shouldn't have to deal with this all on his own. Peter was his son, his whole world, he would do anything to make sure his baby had the best life he could. 

"I am so sorry Petey, I promise I will do everything I can to make this better. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I hate that you have been dealing with this all alone." Tony said softly. 

Peter sniffled and wrapped his arms tighter around his dad. "I'm sorry, I just thought I could handle it. I was so into the keeping everything quiet, that I didn't want to make such a big deal of it. But I am just so tired of being miserable everyday. I don't want to rub my family into any ones face, I just don't want to be called a liar anymore." He said the tears finally slowly down. 

Tony nodded, he understood to an extent, however that still didn't make this whole mess okay. "Okay Peter, we'll fix this. After this weekend you won't have to deal with this anymore. We can sit up a press conference on Sunday. By Monday everything will be better I promise." Tony told his son. He also had another idea he was sure his son would love. "Now since it's Thursday, how about you stay home until Monday. Have a long weekend to just relax, and hang out around here. I'll call aunt May and explain everything. I think you deserve a break." Tony looked around at the team. All of them had looks of anger on there faces. And they all seemed happy to give the boy a good long weekend. Tony was so happy that his boy had such a good family around him. 

Peter was so full of relief he almost burst into tears again. He was so glad he finally came clean about all this. He wishes he would have said something in the first place. But at least he could enjoy the last month of school without the bullying. He was shocked that his dad would let him skip, and usually he wouldn't do it. But he was so tired he figured he could do with a small break. Ned could bring his homework this weekend and he could enjoy being around his family. He was slightly worried how his aunt May was going to react. Hopefully she wouldn't march down to the school and start a scene. His aunt was scary when she was mad. 

Peter nodded his head, "Thank you dad, I love you so much." He said. 

Tony kissed the top of his sons head, "I love you too baby, so much." 

The team all echoed similar sentiments, they all loved Peter and would do whatever they could to help the boy. 

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling Peter, and showering him in love. Tony called aunt May, she had the morning off, so she came to the tower. She was worried when Tony called saying they needed to talk. She hurried her way over to the Tower. Her worry going up a notch when she saw her baby on the couch cuddled between Tony and Loki. At first she was scared that he was sick, because not once since he got bit as he been sick, she was concerned that it was some foreign sickness that she couldn't do anything about. After they all calmed her down about sickness, she was even more confused as to what was going on. When Tony finally told her what was going on she was so heartbroken it actually hurt. She couldn't believe her baby has been dealing with all that alone. She had half a mind to go down to that so called school and give them a piece of her mind. But she liked Tony's idea better, to make them all eat there words with the truth shoved into there faces. She spent the rest of her morning before she went off to work with Peter in her arms. 

She was so happy that Peter got the chance to have another father figure in his life. She was so unsure about how to raise Peter by herself. And after she found out about Spider-Man she felt so out of her depth. At first she was hesitant to let Tony be apart of her nephews life, but seeing them together now, shes happy she gave him a chance. She left the Tower with a heavy heart, but also happiness that her boy was in good hands. Ben would be proud of the family they gained in his loss. 

After they told the rest of the Avengers about what transpired that morning, it was safe to say they were all furious. They all loved Peter like he was there own. And in a way he was. They were all apart of his life, and treated him like a son. Natasha was like a mother to Peter, they had a strong bond. She was shaking with the need to protect her spider-baby at all cost. Even if that meant just stroking his hair while he napped. The Black Widow had no doubt that from now on, Peter was going to be okay. 

Peter spent the rest of the day with his family, it was the most relaxed he could remember being in a long time. By the time Wade came back, he was nestled into the couch watching TV and eating snacks. Wade walked into the common floor of the Tower to see his baby boy in one of his sweatshirts overflowing on him, and a blanket wrapped around him. It would of been endearing if it wasn't for the red and swollen eyes, all signs that he had been crying. 

Wade rushed to the couch and knelt down in front of Peter, he cradled Peter face in his hands, and ran a figure under his red eyes. "What's wrong baby boy? Did something else happen at school?" Wade rushed out feeling panicked. 

Peter shook his head, and leaned closer to Wade. "I'm fine, I stayed home from school. I finally told dad, and the rest of family about whats been happening at school. I guess the dam broke and I just spilled everything." He said his voice croaky from all the crying. His head was pounding and he nuzzled closer to Wades hand that was now running through his hair. 

Wade was surprised that Peter finally came clean about everything. Surprised but also happy. It was about time Peter let others take care of things from now on. Wade pulled 

Peter into a hug, "That's great baby, I'm so proud of you." He said hugging Peter to his chest. 

Peter sniffled, feeling tears he thought were long gone coming again. He was so lucky to have Wade in his life. When he first saw Deadpool he was unsure of how to handle the merc with the mouth. But once he got to know him, he wasn't like he thought at all. Wade was sweet, a little graphic with his words, but he seemed to tone it down around Peter. When he came to his dad about Deadpool, Tony was unwilling to allow it. However once he saw the love they shared, and the means Peter went to, to be with him, he made some ground rules, and finally got to know Wade. They were on equal ground, and both bonded over the need to protect Peter. Peter was just so thankful to have them both in his life. He wouldn't trade either of them for anything. 

Wade and Peter cuddled on the couch together the rest of the evening. Peter passed out early from all the crying, making him exhausted. 

The next morning Peter texted Ned and MJ to tell them why he was out of school and what happened the day before. They were both happy to know that Peter was finally going to be left alone. They hated to see there friend so verbally abused all the time. They both did what they could to stop it, and help. But they could only do so much, without blowing the cover Peter had. The only reason they even kept it a secret was because Peter made them promise not to tell anymore, first and foremost they were Peters best friends, they would keep his secrets even if they were bad for him. After the long conversation Ned promised to bring his homework over Saturday. 

Peter went down to breakfast a little after 10am, it was nice to be able to sleep in. He didn't realize how tired he was until he slept for 11 hours. He made his way into the kitchen, and paused when he saw all the Avengers, plus his aunt sitting and eating like it was the most normal thing in the world. While they did try and eat meals together, it was rare for them to all be together. Peter loved moments like this. He loved being able to sit down and have family meals together, he also knew they were doing this all for him. His love for his family was practically bursting out of him, he was so lucky to have them all. 

Peter went and sat down, suddenly feeling starving. He looked down at the table to see pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and even fresh bowls of fruit. He turned to Steve knowing this was all him. "Thank you so much Steve, but you didn't have to do all this for me." He said. 

Steve who was sitting the last of the meal on the table shook his head, "I don't mind Pete, and you deserve it. We haven't had a meal like this in a while, and we all know how much you love it. This weekend is for you, so you'll get all the things you love." He said with a fond look to the boy. 

Peter beamed at Steve, finally feeling better for the first time. Peter looked to the rest of his family, all of them having the same fond look on there faces. "Thank you guys so much, I love you all." Peter told them blushing softly. 

The rest of the team all returned the sentiment. Tony even got up to give his son a big hug. Father and son stayed in a long embrace, before parting and going back to separate seats. 

By the time the meal was all over it was past 12, and Tony excused himself to the lab, to call Pepper and set up the press conference to announce Peter. 

Once he was in the lab he instructed FRIDAY to call Pepper. "Hey Pep, I thought we could go over the way to announce Peter to the world." He said 

"Actually Tony I might have some bad news." Pepper said in a slightly concerned voice. 

Tony frowned and nodded his head for Pepper to continue. 

"I got so caught up in the release of the new Stark phone, that I forgot to tell you, but Midtown won the contest for the field trip to the Tower we hold every year. The trip is for this Saturday." She said, trailing off not sure how Tony would take the news. 

Tony was frowning, not sure what to say. On one hand he wanted to tell the school they couldn't come. But that wouldn't be fair, they won it fair and square, it wouldn't be right to take it from them, without a good reason. Although he thought that people being assholes to his kid was a good reason. He opened his mouth to tell that to Pepper, but of course she knew him to well. 

''No Tony, you can't take the field trip from them, just because they hurt Peter. I understand and wouldn't want them here either. But the media would have a field day if they found out we told the school no for a personal reason. We'll just have to let them come." She finished softly. She understood she loved Peter too. But she was CEO for a reason, so she would remain the level headed one. 

Tony sighed, he knew Pepper was right, just didn't seem fair that, that school full of immature kids would have such an opportunity. But life wasn't fair. "Okay, I know you're right. I'll tell Peter about it later. For right now lets focus on setting up everything for Sunday." 

With that out of the way, they settled down to make sure everything ran smoothly for Peter. Of course, once Tony got started he forgot everything else, so naturally he forgot to mention the field trip to Peter that night. 

Peter meanwhile spent the morning lounging on the couch. He didn't get to do this very often. He was usually always running from one thing to another trying to get things down. Now though, he felt like he deserved the chance to unwind, before announcing his role in the Stark name. He was nervous for sure, but also happy that he could finally stop hiding his place in Tony Stark's heart. Also he maybe couldn't wait to see Flash eat his words. 

When Tony finally dragged himself from the lab, after a text from Steve telling they were all ordering food and watching a movie that Peter picked out. He made his way into the family room, smiling when he saw Peter laughing at something Wade said. His boy looked so happy and free of the pressure of school. It was a lovely thing. He was brought out of his mussing when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head to see Loki looking down at him with a small smile. 

Tony turned around to wrap his arms around Loki's neck for a kiss. He definitely never saw himself with the god of mischief, but he would never change it for the world. He felt Loki tighten his hold, and bring up a hand to rest on his neck. He sighed into the kiss, losing himself in it. He would have continued if it wasn't for the loud throat clearing from the couch. 

He pulled away to see Peter looking at him with disgust. "If you and papa are done making out in front of us all, we would like to watch the movie, not see you two kissing." Peter huffed. 

It wasn't new hearing Peter call Loki papa, but it still brought a smile to both there faces. "Aw of course, this weekend is for Peter, we shall hold off 'making out' for the time being. But after this weekend all limits are off." Loki said in a teasing drawl. 

The rest of the team laughed, while Peter pouted, although you could see a small smile on his face. After the laughter died down, the team all sit in various places all with small piles of food, ready to enjoy the rare time together. Since Peter was occupied he didn't see the text from Ned freaking out about the trip tomorrow, that the senior class was taking to Avengers Tower, to Peter's home. 

Peter woke that morning rather early, he groaned turning his face into Wade's chest. He wished he could stay in bed the rest of the day, but he wanted to be productive today, plus he needed to get his homework from Ned. He turned his head to look up at Wade. Wade looked so peaceful in his sleep. He wondered if Wade would want to hide there relationship once it got out that Peter was the son of Tony Stark. He hoped not, he didn't want to hide what they had, but if that's what Wade wanted, Peter would do it for him. 

He shook that train of thought from his head, he would talk to his boyfriend about it later. He rolled out of Wades arm, hearing him groan and begin to wake up. Peter smiled and pressed a kiss to Wade's cheek before reaching for his phone to check for any messages, only to find it dead. Peter groaned, he forgot to plug it in last night. With a shrug Peter reached for the charger, he could check it later. Peter made his way out of bed, only laugh as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pull him back into the bed. 

Wade pulled Peter on top of him, brushing the boys messy curls from his face. Peter smiled down at him, before leaning in to give him a good morning kiss. They didn't rush it, just a slow kiss, the kind Peter loved. They broke apart, and Peter nuzzled his head in Wades neck, just enjoying the peaceful morning. But alas it couldn't last, and it wasn't long before the responsibilities of the day came calling. 

The two lovers finally got up to start the day, the younger of the two not knowing how much this day was about to change his life, for the better. 

Ned was freaking out, Peter wasn't answering his calls or texts. He wanted to warn his best friend about what was heading to his home in the next 30 minutes. But he had no other way of reaching Peter, and when Peter was busy he barely looked at his phone. Ned sighed and settled himself onto the bus. Even though he had been to the Tower multiple times, he was still excited. It would be nice to see the place from a tour perspective. 

"Hey Leeds, did penis bail just so the truth wouldn't come out?" Flash sneered as he walked by the boy. His friends laughing like it was the best joke they ever heard. 

Ned glared at Flash, "Peter is out with a family emergency, he doesn't even know about the field trip, seeing as he hasn't been to school the past two days. And he isn't lying about the internship." Ned said in defiance of his friend. He was also looking very forward to Flash and the rest of the senior class learning how wrong they all were. 

Flash scoffed at the nerd, "Whatever Leeds, it's sad that penis even got his best friend in on the lie. Just wait till we get there, no one will even know who Peter is. I can't wait till penis is back at school, just to shove it in his face." He taunted. 

"And if you don't get the hell out of the way, I'll shove my fist up your ass, Eugene." MJ hissed as she came up to Ned. Flash flushed at the use of his first name, but turned and headed to the back of the bus with his other friends. 

Ned exhaled, his shoulders relaxing now that Flash was gone. "Thanks MJ, I can't wait till they all learn the truth. This is just getting ridiculous." 

MJ nodded, while she wasn't one for people most of the time. These two losers were her friends, and she hated the way the school treated Peter. "Whatever loser, although it will be great to see the look on Flash's' face." She smirked holding up her sketch book. 

Ned chuckled, before the bus starting moving, and they were on there way to Avengers Tower. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the outside of the Tower, that class all exclaiming with excitement. "Okay class, some ground rules. No wondering off, no touching anything, and be respectful." Mr. Harrington said, looking just as excited. 

The group of teens nodded, and they headed off the bus into the reception area of the Tower. 

They were greeted by a man who looked a little older than them in a white coat smiling at them. "Welcome Midtown. I'm David, and I'll be your tour guide today. First things First is the badge." He said holding up a White badge with a one on it. "This is what you will have on you at all times. Please do not lose it, our head of security can get upset if you don't have a badge. Also after you leave the Tower they will deactivate. So do not try and use them again. Although you can keep them. Okay please come a get one and we will get started." 

They teens all grabbed a badge excited to get the tour started. David lead them over to a machine and tapped his badge over it. Suddenly a voice called out, "David White: Beta level 7. Access granted." 

The group jumped looking around to see where the voice came from. David laughed, "Don't worry that was just FRIDAY. She is Mr. Stark's AI. She runs the building. Now Please single file. Come up to the scanner and place your badge on the screen. FRIDAY will scan you in them come join me on the other side. 

They all did looking around in wonder when they heard FRIDAY say there name. Once all the students and teacher went, they once again met up with David. 

David was about to begin when he saw a hand go up in the air, "Yes do you have a question?" 

The girl nodded, "What are the level systems here?" She asked. 

David smiled, "Good question. Well they are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Omega is for tours like yours, reporters or the cleaning crews. Beta is for interns and lab workers. It goes from level 1 to 10. Alpha is for the lab director, the avengers, and Pepper Potts. They go from level 11 to 15. The last is Zeta, only 4 people hold that level, Mr. Stark being on of them." He finished. They all nodded, all wondering who beside Tony Stark had that high of clearance. MJ and Ned looked at each other, they knew at least one person who had that clearance. 

The tour was going good, even Flash was to in wonder to open his mouth about Peter. But of course things had to get weird. It was after lunch as they were walking in an R&R lab that things took a turn. 

Peter spent his morning working in an upper level Lab on some new Avengers tech. Wade stuck close to him, not really doing much just watching Peter work. Peter asked once why Wade watched him work. Wades answer left him blushing. "It's always sexy to see your mind at work. You're brilliant baby boy." He said smacking a kiss to the burning face of his boyfriend. Peter never brought it up again, but he was always extra happy when Wade showed up to see Peter in the zone. 

It was like any other day in the Lab, Peter was leaning over his personal work bench, working on new specs for Nat's widow bites. Wade had his arms around Peter's waist sitting on a stool behind him, totally zenned out. Peter was so into his work he didn't see the doors open or the people walk in. Until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Both Wade and Peter turned to see what was happening. Peter froze as he looked at the shocked faces of his class. 

Flash was enjoying this trip. He couldn't wait to out penis for his lies, but he actually got so caught up in the tour he forgot about the loser. Until he walked with the rest of his class into a new lab. He was looking around in interest not really paying attention to the people when he heard a gasp from the front. Frowning Flash looked to see what was going on. Only to have his jaw drop when he saw none other than penis Parker leaning over a work bench, with Deadpool wrapped around him like it was normal. 

Peter was in no better condition. He couldn't believe his class was on a tour of his home right now. If he wasn't so shocked he would laugh at the look on Flash's face. He frowned in thought when he saw Ned and MJ, he would have thought they would've told him about this. Until he remember his dead phone still in his room, no doubt filled with frantic calls and texts from Ned. He looked at Ned who looked apologetic, Peter shrugged and mimed that he didn't have his phone. Ned nodded looking relieved that Peter wasn't mad at him. 

David frowned when he saw his tour freeze, then looked to see Peter no better. "Do you them Peter?" He asked. 

Peter nodded his head, "Yeah, this is my class from Midtown." He answered grimacing slightly. While he was happy that he was finally not being treated like a liar, he didn't like being caught off guard in anyway. But he was going to take over SI one day, he was already training for it, he could handle this. It also helped that Wade was standing at his side, posing an impressive figure. 

David made an 'ah' noise, "I see, well Peter is on of the best interns we have. He even works closely with Mr. Stark on improving Avengers weapons. We are very lucky to have him.'' He said paying no mind to the looks of shock and shame on the faces of the kids. 

The students had no idea how to handle the news, that the resident nerd most all of them picked on, was telling the truth. At first no one paid any mind to the rumor Flash started calling Peter a liar about working with Mr. Stark. After all Peter never went around boasting about it. But this last year, Flash got worse, and Peter seemed to have gained confidence, even leaving school in fancy cars everyday. When Flash realized no one was caring about the internship lie, he made up that Peter was a no good whore, who slept with people to get the nice things he had. He even went as far as to say Peter slept with teachers to get the grades he got. That was much more believable, than that a mere high school student had an internship at one of the biggest companies in the world. 

That rumor made Peter even more of an outcast, many of the students shunned him, but the proof was right in front of there faces, now most of the students felt bad for being so mean to Peter, except Flash who had an angry look on his face. 

David turned to Peter, "Why don't you show them what you are working on right now?" He asked. 

Peter nodded, he could do that. "Right now I'm making some changes to Black Widows, Widow Bites. I work mostly on personal things, and things for the Avengers. I am usually in my own workshop, but that's under construction at the moment. Anyway what I'm doing now is..." And Peter was off explaining what he was currently working on at the moment. 

Meanwhile Flash was getting redder and redder. He could not believe that penis Parker was telling the truth, there was just no way in hell this was true. Peter didn't deserve this internship. He barely tried at school, but still got top marks, that was why Flash started that stupid rumor, he hated to even think that penis was smarter than him. 

After listening to Peter boast on he couldn't take it anymore. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Flash burst out. "There is no way penis Parker actually has an internship here. This poor orphan couldn't even afford to clean the toilets. And why the hell is the Deadpool wrapped around you penis. Is he your new customer? Do you suck him off just so you can get in here? Do you whore yourself out to the whole building? Is that how you got in here? I can't think of any other reason why they would even want a worthless thing like you around!" Flash shouted, breathing heavily. 

After his rant, the rest of the class looked to Flash in disgust. They couldn't believe he went that far, when the truth was right in front of him. Wade on the other hand had a furious look on his face. How dare this little asshat say that about his boyfriend. Who the hell did this piece of crap this he is? Wade was going to beat him to a pulp. 

Flash on the other hand started a little at the look on Deadpool's face. He took a hasty step back, not understanding why the man looked so pissed. Everything Flash said was true. penis Parker was just a good for nothing orphan. 

Peter was in shock, he knew that Flash had a problem with him, but to have the truth staring him right in the face, and still not believe it, just proved that Flash had a problem. As far as Peter was concerned Flash's problems were the least of his worries. Peter quickly put a hand on Wade's chest to stop him from killing Flash. Wade looked down at Peter's face with a pained look, Peter smiled, he loved that Wade was so protective of him, but that didn't mean he wanted Wade to harm a kid. He turned to Flash with a calm look. "Look Flash, I have no idea what your problem with me is. I never did anything to you, and you just decided to pick on me, bully me, and verbally abuse me. I put up with since middle school, never saying anything, and just letting you do what you pleased. At first it wasn't that hard to ignore it, but this past year as been hell for me. You even got half the school thinking I slept with teachers for grades." He paused and looked at the rest of his classmates. "Did it ever accrue to any of you, that I might just be smart, and the classes just aren't that hard?" He asked with a glare. 

"I mean the school is made for smart people, but from where I'm standing most of you are just morons that can't think for themselves." Peter spat, feeling fed up with it all. Most of the class looked insulted, but they couldn't defend themselves, when Peter was right. 

Peter turned back to Flash. "I am so sick of you thinking I am beneath you, I never once gloated about my internship, or rubbed it in any ones face. You did that all yourself. I was perfectly content just keeping this part of my life under wraps. But after this year I'm done with letting you push me around." Peter paused to take a breath, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

He walked up to Flash, and stuck his hand out, "Hi, my name is Peter Parker-Stark, son of Tony Stark, future heir to Stark Industries. Nice to meet you." Peter said with his Stark smile in place. 

Wade looked at Peter with pride on his face, Peter looked every inch the son of Tony Stark. His shoulders pulled back, body filled with confidence, staring at the little prick like he was something on his shoe. God he was so dragging Peter off for some lovin' after this. 

Flash had a dumbstruck look on his face, as did the rest of the class. Minus Ned and MJ, who were both trying and failing to hide there laughter. God, it felt good to see Flash put in his place. 

Just as Flash was about call bullshit, another voice interrupted them. "Well I was coming to see what my brilliant son was up to. But it seems he was just putting some idiots in there place." Came the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark. 

All at once the class turns, jaws dropping to see the Tony Stark standing in the doorway. With his signature glasses in place, he walks over to Peter and pulls him into a hug. The class gasps, when Tony places a big kiss to Peters temple before turning to the rest of the class. 

"I was about to say a few choice words myself, but I think my son has it handled. I will however tell you how sad it is, to see a school for gifted children, that is meant to make good wholesome people, turn into bullies, that pick on someone who is in my opinion better than them. Midtown is a place to grow your minds, for the next stage in life. But instead you all walk around like you know everything. Let me just tell you, you all know nothing. You better learn to see the world for how it really is, because if you don't this world is going to chew you up then spit you out." Tony finished with stern glances to the kids faces. 

"Now before I kick you all out of my building, let me say this. Peter is on of the brightest and brilliant boys I have ever known. I am so lucky to call him my son. And if I hear anymore about bullying, just now that I am Tony Stark, and I would have no trouble ruining anyone's future, if they mess with my kid." He said with a glare at Flash. "Tour is over, get the hell out of my Tower." 

They all paled, Flash most of all. He couldn't believe Parker was telling the truth. None of the class could believe it. Peter Parker was so much more than they all new. They turned and fled, not wanting to chance Tony Stark coming after them even more. 

Meanwhile Peter turned to his dad, "Did you mean what you said?" He asked with watery eyes. 

Tony pulled Peter into his arms, "I meant every word, you mean the world to me Petey. I love you so much." He said with a kiss to the boys head. So father and son stood with each other both feeling so lucky to have the other. 

That Sunday, the press conference of the century was under way. No one could ever guess the news Tony Stark was going announce. Still the reporters all waited with bated breath for the scoop that was coming. 

The door opened and in walked Tony Stark, the reporters all shouted question, before Tony put his hand up to calm them down. "Thank you all for coming today, I picked the reporters I trust the most to report what I have to say today. Instead of beating around the bush lets just get on with it. So I would like to present to you, Peter Parker-Stark. My son and future CEO of Stark Industries." He said with a smile to the now yelling and clambering reporters. 

Peter backstage took a deep breath, before putting on his Stark smile, and took his first step into a new world. He opened the door and lost himself in the flashes of white, prepared for anything this new world had for him.


End file.
